The Second Coming
by Flower1412
Summary: Whilst distrusting of the entity who ruined his family name, the promise of power and desire becomes all too much, a boy strikes a contract with a Demon. Now cursed to lose his soul, young Ciel has to choose - pursue a life of unbridled evil? Or spend his remaining years dispelling the curse of the Phantomhives? Either way, he'll need one hell of a butler.
1. A new Beginning

**Hi everyone. i hope you all enjoy. I am not new to this i have written before. As i could only put it under two genres, i will note that it is very AU/OOC on some characters.**

 **Black butler/Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, just this particular story idea does.**

 **thank you all again and please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I need you to close your eyes sweetie" the soft voice I knew so well. The scent of something sweet filled my nose. Chocolate coloured curls framing a beautiful face.

"Play dead, for me and know that I love you"

Shouting, I could hear shouting.

"Mr. Wilkes?"

That's not my name.

"Mr. Wilkes?"

My eyes opened slowly to see rain hitting the window pane.

A dream.

"Are you joining in today Mr Wilkes?" Mrs Smith shouted at me from the chalk board. I looked over to her, looking bored.  
"Nope" I answer back simply.

The class erupted into laughter.

"Class." Mrs Smith sighed, her face wrinkling in frustration. She was just about to carry on with the most boring of lesson's when the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

 _Thank god for that_.

"Right before we go, I know it is only the 2nd week of January, however your GCSE exams will be upon us before you know it. Please study hard and do your home work." Mrs Smith left us with that wonderful bit of happiness.

I stood up, stretching and silently walked out with the rest of the class. The halls where busy, full of kids eager to get home. People were laughing, talking or joking with others.

 _Friends huh. Why does modern day life have to revolve around friends?_

I only have close friends, just a few. Most of the people I have around me are pawns or idiots, just like he had.

* * *

"Home sir?" Came the familiar voice; I saw my chauffeur waving at me from the rolls Royce.

 _Oh god...he's smiling._  
"As always"

Slipping into the back, I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror in the car.

 _Oh god now I'm starting to sound vain._

Royal blues eyes, dark charcoal gray hair (with a tint of blue) styled into a side fringe.

You wouldn't think I'm nobility.

My name is Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive the second, but not the one you think. Nope I am his 5 times great grandson, last of the line. Made an orphan at the age of 10, hated life ever since. People always told my mother my name was cursed, but no she went ahead a called me it anyway.

Now they're dead, my life has no purpose; apart from keeping the family traditions like the earldom, Funtoms and keeping the queens special job.

 _Oh yes, the Monarch still has work for us._

My staff are all descendants of his, all have the same names too, which is the creepy part. As people always said, the past repeats.

I settled into the cool leather upholstery, letting my mind wander. It had been a while since I had, had my friends round.  
Traffic was slow. We were travelling back to the manor.

 _Yes the manor still exist._

However no one at school but the teachers and head master knew who I really was, I made it that way. They were to treat me as a normal person till the day I said otherwise. As we stopped at the red lights, a red sports car pulled up next to us. Blonde locks caught my eye I pressed the button so my window came down.  
"Hey its Ciel" I heard Lizzy shout.  
"Oh it's the shrimp boy, got your converse on Rule Breaker?" I heard Derik shout laughing with his mate.

"Ignore them" Elizabeth winked at me. Yes that was the new Elizabeth Middford. As our lines had diluted, we were no longer related as such. She came from the blood line of the original Elizabeth's brother. It was all so complicated.  
"I'll try" I tried to flirt but the words stuck in my mouth, and with a roar of engine she had already vanished.

"Her boyfriend is a dick" I murmured sullenly.  
"Now sir that not nice, he is 16 - says Emily" came the voice from behind the wheel.  
"Do you know how creepy that is?" I shuddered "Anyhow whether he is 16 or not he is a dick and she shouldn't' be dating him" I said as a matter of fact.  
"She's 15 and allowed to do as she wishes master - says Wordsworth."

"They better be the only snakes you have in this car"  
"Yes sir just me, Wordsworth and Master Snake here - says Emily" Snake had a creepy way about him, but I have never seen anyone command snakes in such a way, let alone completely silently.

 _Though it still doesn't make Snake any less creepy._  
"Home sir - says Wordsworth" came the eventual call, Snake smiled in the mirror as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The door opened, Mey already attending.  
"Good day at school sir?" she asked.  
"Same as always, he tied up?" I queried as I strode into the Entrance Hall.  
"Yes sir, won't speak, Finny asked if you want him to have a go at him?" Mey smile sweetly

 _Innocent look for a trained killer._

"Nah, can't spoil all my fun" I smirked "Pliers and hammer with the circular file " I waved my hand, she knew what I meant, I had to change out of my uniform.

About 20 minutes later I entered the kitchen, smiled as I walked to wards the tools that had been laid out for me. As I inspected them I could hear my staff talking even when they thought I couldn't.  
"He's the spitting image of earl Ciel, but could he be sweeter than him, instead of crueller?" I heard Bard ask.  
"Crueller than normal, in comparison to his family legacy. So remember not to make a mistake Bardroy" That was Mey teasing Bard like always, he simply laughed in response.

"He wouldn't do anything to me, remember I'm the one who taught him how to handle a rifle" I could just see Bards smirk.

"But he's so young, there must be some good in him" The ever optimist Finny.

 _Hah._  
"Well I'm off to have some fun, don't mind me and don't listen to the screams!" I joked, passing the now silent staff on the stairs from the kitchen to the basement.

Tied to a char in the middle of the basement the man was quiet and sullen, quite different from the shouting masked leader of a mercenary group who invaded my home last night. Now the mask had been pulled off, revealing a young face and closely cropped blonde hair on top of a well muscled body. He still wore the torn fatigues from last night.  
"Now then mister... Billy?" I frowned looking at him.  
"Names not Billy" he spat at me, his spittle flecked with blood.  
"Oh it is for me, for all I care. Now I want to know who sent you." I twirled the pliers in my hands.  
"Not telling" he said through bruised lips, no doubt from where bard had punched him.  
"Okay then let's make it easier"

I walked to wards him, placing my foot on his chest, while he struggled. I smirked, placing the plier ends offer his top right canine looking tooth, he tried to shout now, but it turned into a blood curdling scream as I pulled. The cracking and sounds of the raw flesh was satisfying. His screaming was as loud as it could be, I pulled more, pushing on his chest with my foot till I pulled the tooth out. Blood splattered my face and clothes.  
"Gonna tell me now?" I smiled. He shook his head, defiant but terrified.  
"Fine" I picked up the hammer and file, placing the file tip, just under his pointing finger, nail. Smiled and bang, I hit the end of the file with the hammer, his screams began again. The nail now off, he passed out, presumably from shock.  
 _Well that was boring._

I dropped the tools and whipped myself off. As I went to leave the room, I heard a laughing, deep, and deviously delicious. I shook my head.

 _Great, now I'm going mad too._

As I climbed the stairs back to the kitchen, I thought about it a little more.

* * *

"Who would want to attack me at the moment, there's no rifts between affiliated gangs or such..." I was still thinking as I opened the door back into the kitchen.

"CIEL VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE" the shrill from Mey-rin.

"What, what did I do now?!" I held my hands up. Bard was trying not to laugh as he was mixing something.

"And how precisely do you expect me to get the stains out of the shirt?" her hands were on her hips.

"Now, now may. I'm sure.." I began.

"You're sure what?" she had now crossed her arms.

"Ciel my lord, I think now would be the best time to admit defeat and just hand her the shirt" Bard was laughing. I smiled.

"Sure, I'll take it off and bring it straight to you" I walked over to the sink so I could wash my hands. The clear water ran red, then back to clear.

"What're you making?" I questioned Bard.

"Well I am trying out a new recipe for walnut cake" he beamed.

"Can't wait to taste it" I was all but ushered out the kitchen by may-rin.

You see, Mey is ten years older than me and when I was born she became my nanny as such. My mother was very fond of Mey rin. As time went on I grew close to my staff as the ages differences were not great. When my parents died they were all that was left for me. They took care of me, taught me stuff like how to shave and such. Mey has been a constant mother figure to me. They are like family. However they still remember their places and what part of their job role is. Keeping the queens guard dog safe.

Once in my room I swiftly removed the shirt and handed it to Mey who was stood outside my door waiting. I walked over to my adjoining bathroom and decided to shower before dinner. Blood at the dining table is most undignified and after all I am an Earl.

* * *

Dinner was the normal affaire well as normal you could get. Afterwards I decide to throw myself into practise.

"My lord why do I have to be the victim today?" Snake's normal voice was a rarity and only heard when complaing. I chuckled.

"Because Finny was the victim yesterday and Bard is busy. Now stop whining and hold the dammed sword up" I stood with my hand left hand resting on my hip and my right outstretched holding my sabre pointing at snake.

"But my lord..." Snake stood wrapped up in fluffy pillows so I didn't actually cut him.

"Look either to practise this with me or... I make you play chess with me?" I gave him the option.

"This" he was quick at that decision.

After a little while Snake was on the floor breathing hard.

"Oh my dear brother" Rose (or Freckles and Doll as she is sometimes know by. The story of those two names is for another time) came to Snake's rescue. "I see you weren't very good against Ciel then?" she helped him up.

"Is it any surprise? He is a champion fencer now." Mey stated matter-of-factly from the top of the stairs, making me feel proud.

"Ciel, did you want tea in the small sitting room?" Mey questioned.

"No, bring it to my room. Freckles please tend to Snake. " I turned to the stairs, my sword back in its sheath ready for another day.

"Oh and Mey" I looked at her. She smiled at me.

"Yes my lord"

"Bring me a slice of fruit cake with my tea" I started to walk the stairs. I heard Mey laughing as she passed me.

"You're going to get ill by all the sugar you consume" I waved her off.

"I know"

* * *

I sat up with a startle. I must have fallen asleep. A small knock on my doors woke me.

"My lord?" Mey's voice.

"Enter" I commanded. I sat up the book I was reading fell open.

"I have come to clear the pots away" she gave a small bow and went to her task. I stood up, hold the book. Elizabeth Phantomhive's diary.

"Anything else you need sir?" she asked before leaving.

"No thank you. I am going to retire for the night" I gave the information so that no one would Disturbed me till the morning. I changed quickly and slid into bed. Book still in hand. I started to drift off again, my dreams haunted by the words on the page.

* * *

Sun. The sun shone through my heavy curtains. I hadn't closed them last night. I stretched feeling my earrings scraped along the pillow covers as I moved. I shook my head a little, noting the book had dropped to the floor in the night. I stood up bending to pick up the book opening it to the entry describing the old butler, I chuckled and said the 'cursed' words aloud, not caring.

 _After all, Demons don't exist._  
"TE TRA GRAM MA TON"

I stood with my arms stretched out, waiting for something, anything.

Nothing.

I laughed and threw the book into my bed. I walked over to my draws to dress for the day.  
As I was getting into my skinny jeans, I could feel the room temperature suddenly lower.  
"My my, this is a surprise" I heard a deep voice behind me say.  
"HOLY FUCK" I shouted turning and falling over, my jeans half way up both legs.

There stood a ma-

 _No not a man, men don't have horns or wear, wait are those heels?!  
_ "W-who are you?" I stammered, trying to pull myself up and hide whatever dignity I had left.  
"You asked me here, did you not? Little Phantomhive?" The thing chuckled darkly.

 _Wait, I recognise that laugh!_  
"It was you I heard in the basement?" I stood looking at him.

 _How the hell did he get in here?  
_ "Why yes, I made a deal with the lady of this house to check in on her family, after all I did eat her husband's soul, the very one you look like. I guess swallowing a soul doesn't stop reincarnation" it mused.  
"Riiight. I get cha, so you're Sebastian?"

 _God now you sound like your best friend._

He smiled. I had heard about him, it was a family mystery, legend you could say. My family was entwined with the devil.  
"Well I don't want a demon or contract. so you can leave."Now fully composed, I turned and pulled my jeans up. Ignoring the demon I put my shirt on and buttoned it up, tying a lose bow around my neck and placing my rings on. When I turned back he was stood...admiring me?  
"You're still here?" I asked bemused.  
"You summoned me. Now I will go if you tell me to go, however I will stay till you do so. Now!" with a jump the figure disappeared in to a back haze and re-appeared wearing a butlers outfit.  
"Okay then, when I get desperate I will call for you" I walked out my room, he fallowed.  
"you are though, you think your untouchable, but your grieving for your mother and father still, you despair that Elizabeth finds passion in another man, you hate to keep your earldom a secret but you don't have the will to be as you are at home, in school. Am I not right?" he smirked.  
"I wouldn't change" I shook my head.  
"Our contract would change you. You'd see yourself become darker as you're tainted by a demon, you can have anything you wanted, become master of your universe" he kept going on.

 _Oh god, the demon salesman._  
"Is this what you told him?" I questioned as we contunided to walk the halls.  
"No, he mastered all that over the years, but you are already darkened by the name you carry"

"Fine, if I need the contract I will sign, but until then, make me want it after all I do love a good game" I held out my hand. He looked at it rather confusedingly.

"It won't bite" I looked at him. He smirked and shook my outstretched hand.

"Oh you will want it and I will be ready for when you do. However I shall amuse myself for a short while by being your butler" he bowed.

"Okay, but first you have to meet the other members of my house hold." I told him. I began to walk again, he fallowed me like a shadow. I came to a stop underneath the famous painting of the previous lord Ciel.

"What?" I could hear him chuckling.

"It is remarkable, just how much you look like him. If it was so far apart in time I would almost say you are him, however I do note you have a small butie mark near your right eye. So not quite exactly the same my lord" he smiled.

 _Pompous ass._

"Whatever you say" I carried on walking. After a short walk we arrived at the kitchens where bard was preparing breakfast.

* * *

"Morning" I announced as I walked in.

"Good morn- Who the bloody hell is that?" Freckles stood staring. No sooner had she said those words, Bard was stood ready for battle as was Mey who had her hands on her guns. Finny was stood protectively, and Snake was casually eyeing the situation and eating toast...

"My my, what do we have here" Sebastian smirked.

"Everyone, its fine. None of your weapons would do anything to him" I gestured with my hands. "Everyone, may I introduce Sebastian Michealis, demon butler of the phantomhive's" I smiled.

"You're a butler?" Bard looked in disbelief.

"Ciel, please tell me you didn't..." Mey looked at me.

"No he hasn't, but he will" Sebastian answered for me.

"Oh he will, will he. How do you know?" Mey scowled at him.

"My dear Mey Rin, I am simply one hell of a butler"

* * *

 **so there you all have it. Thank you again for reading.**

 **Flower1412**


	2. Contract

**Here is the next chapter folks. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Almost a week the Demon had been with me. He did everything, no questions asked, and despite his sudden appearance and ranking position, the staff seemed to like him.

 _So did the women at school._

However today was different. I wasn't at school, no doubt they had been told I'm ill, but instead I was locked in a wooden crate; tied up, roughly beaten, and desperately in need of my inhaler. Not to mention the cramp I was getting in my legs.  
 _These damned tasks the queens sends us on._

Sebastian had already killed the men outside, and in a few short moments opened the crate.  
"Here you go, little lord" he said, lifting me out of the box with ease.

"Thanks." I simply responded scowering at him. "less of the little next time" I huft as he cut through the ropes binding my arms.

"Of course my lord" he stood smiling as I untied my legs.  
"You will still make the afternoon lessons, its only lunch time" Sebastian looked at the stupid watch he had kept in that room we had locked over years, along with the Phantomhive pin.  
"I think not Sebastian. You cannot tell the school that I am ill and then proceed to drop me off a few hours later" I stood up and whipped my trousers off. I held my hand out and Sebastian stood staring at it.

"My inhaler" I prompted. Sebastian reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out my blue inhaler.

"So that is what this small contraption is" Sebastian looked at it before handing it to me. I took it off him.

"Medicine has improved vastly over the years" I smirked shaking my inhaler. I opened the lid and took two deep breaths on it. Handing it back to Sebastian I heard a noise. I turned, Sebastian had obviously heard the noise too.

"Is anyone there?" Sebastian seemed interested. Silence.

"I guess there is no one" I shrugged.

"So it seems" Sebastian looked at me.

"Home for the day? I can always go to school tomorrow. " I suggested. Sebastian seemed to sigh. He would get used to me.

* * *

Thursday went as normal. Class after class and still no friend. He hadn't been at school for nearly 5 days now.

 _I hope he hasn't gotten ill._

Lessons eventually came to an end for another day. I knew I was getting looks, my perfect face being somewhat mired with bruises and several cuts.

"Hey Ciel, have you checked when practice is?" Jimmy shouted to me from the door of maths.

"The sheets up already? Coach was quick" I laughed.

"Come on man, you the captain of the cricket team, you should know" he waved at me.

"I'll check before I leave" I waved back.

"Sure Ciel" Jimmy left. I shook my head.

 _The season is upon us._

"What does that mean" I asked myself. I left the class room after handing miss Grey my homework for the next week already done. Walking down the hall I saw Lilly at her locker, right next to mine. Lilly-Anne Randall. Yup the daughter of the prestigious Arthur Randall, Head of Special Division at Scotland Yard.

"Hi, Lilly" I said, opening my locker.  
"Oh hi Ciel... what happened to your face?!" behind her horrified face I saw her boyfriend, and his goons, steadily approaching. I rolled my eyes.

 _Well this will be fun._

I sighed and gave Lilly my best charming smile.  
"Nothing much, certainly nothing a kiss wouldn't fix" I tapped at my cheek, winking. She giggled and gave me a quick peck.  
"Ta da!" I joked, making jazz hands and grinning.  
"Hey Wilkio scum leave my girl alone!" the goon Lewis shouted at me.

 _Yes, I used my mother's maiden name at school... although I did get questioned why my initials were CP._  
"Sure, if I have to leave your mother alone too" my laughter at this was promptly cut short by a fist to the face.  
"Stop it" I heard Lilly shout, but the punches kept coming, pounding hits from all sides. A final, swift kick to the ribs had me curled on the floor.

 _Come on Ciel_ , _get angry show the Phantomhive colours!_

But I didn't, I just curled up, and then limped home.

* * *

"Ciel!" Mey's voice cut through my silence as I got out the car."What happened?" she cradled my face...Like a mother.  
"Just trouble at school" I moved her hands from my face and stumbled up the steps to enter the mansion, feeling a little pathetic.  
"Will you be going to work?" Mey asked me as she followed me into the kitchen. I was looking for the first aid box.  
"Yes" I sighed. I didn't actually work in a shop, I just decided at time to work in the Funtom shop. It was fun at times; seeing pathetic people going about with their daily lives, hearing whispers from the staff who worked there...

 _Things normal people do._

"What time can we expect you home?" Mey looked at me as I pulled the first aid box from out the cupboard. I sat the box on the table and Mey took over. She pulled the wipes out to disinfect where I had cuts.

"Around 8" I looked at her. She nodded and finished doing what she was doing.

* * *

"Sir, we had a missing box in this afternoon's delivery, no idea where it went" said Lucy, handed me the invoice sheet. I scanned it quickly.  
"Box of Toffee Funtom lollies. Well where did they go?" I frowned, she shrugged in response.  
"I'll get two to be delivered here tomorrow. " I signed the sheet and handed it back to her. I picked up a box of soft toys as I went out to the floor, dressed as a normal staff member. As I rounded the corner I was presented with the sight of a small girl holding a pale pink teddy bear. Her eye sparkled and her smile was one of pure happiness.

 _Not going soft on me now are you?_

"Mamma I would like this one!" She squeak happily, presenting the bear to her smiling mother.  
"Sure honey, but I don't know how much it is" she looked at the shelves trying to find the price.  
"That one is £15, the next size up is £25...however..."

I walked over to the girl and presented her with a pale pink bear with a bow around its neck, it should have been £25 however...  
"This one needs a home with a princess, like you." I smiled, she was blushing.  
"£10 for the teddy bear" I told her mother.  
"Wont your boss mind?" she asked, worried.  
"I am the boss. Ciel Phantomhive, pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand to shake hers. She appeared a bit confused but shook my hand none of the less. I gave her a charming smile. I walked with them to the counter and Louise the till worker, put the bear through at £10, following my orders.  
"That was nice of you sir" she said to me, after the pair had left.  
"That little girl was very ill." I said, watching the girl wave to me through the windows.  
"How do you know?" Louise asked me, shocked.  
"I watch her mother take her to the hospital every day, and every day she has a tube attached to her face, she did just now. " I confessed, shrugging my shoulders. "If they're in that much pain it's petty to deny such a trivial pleasure."

An hour or so working later I was sweeping the shop floor, boring work, but something to do.

"Hey its Ciel!" I heard Paula shout outside the window of the shop. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

 _here we go._  
"See you guys in a bit" I heard Elizabeth say to her friends. The doorbell rang as she strode in to see me.  
"So Mr Phantomhive, you never gave me an answer the other day" she giggled. I frowned at her.  
"Because I don't need help coming out to the school as the earl. I am working on it" I said as I took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the office, before she said anything revealing.  
"Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret like yours? I have know you since we were 3. " She stated matter-of-factly, as she sat down in the office.  
"Before 3 really, but that doesn't matter" I gave her a bored expression , as I flopped down into the chair opposite.  
"You wouldn't be bullied." She pointed out, evidently trying to sound like she had given some thought to it all. "Or have idiots trying to beat you up!"  
"Speaking of idiots, where's Derrick?" I asked her. She shook her head in what appeared to be exasperation.  
"Out with friends" she stood up stretching. I couldn't help but look her body up and down.

 _We had changed a lot since we was kids._

"Find something you like?" she questioned me.  
"I don't know, depends if I have a chance" I joked with her, the heat evident in my cheeks from being caught looking.  
"Be nicer and you might" she winked at me and left. I was speechless, did she just offer what I think?!

* * *

The end of the day couldn't have come quick enough. It had been a gruelling day, with no manager at all. I had to temporally take over as such.

I was walking home when I was jumped: Derrick and his thugs. Again.  
"Well what do we have here." chuckled Derrick, his cronies grinning behind him.  
"An idiot in leather" I tried to be funny.

 _Bad move._

The pain was sudden and sharp. I simply fell, curled in pain and just closed my eyes, preparing myself for the kicks that didn't come.  
"Curling up like a puppy" his voice was soft as silk, even at a time like this.  
"Good Evening Sebastian" I greeted me as I got up, Derrick and his thugs nowhere to be seen. I sighed this was going to be fun.

"Deciding to get a closer look at the ground my lord?" I hated his stupid grin.

"I'm sick of this. They would think twice before doing something like this if they knew who I really was"  
"There's a way you know. " he responded, smirking. I knew then it was the only way, damnation or not, that my life was going to really get better. I looked up at the Demon, straight into those red eyes. He grinned a sickening, fang filled, smile as he looked down at me. Summoning my courage I said the words he'd been looking to hear from the start.

"I want to take the offer" I swallowed "but I have specific things I want" he looked at me.

"Of course my lord" he held out his hand.

"Not here, at home." I looked down at my feet.

 _Mey Rin is going to murder us_.

* * *

Sebastian got us home fast. I didn't even have time to blink. However I did feel uncomfortable with him holding me like a baby. Next thing I knew I was sat in the middle of the hall. The staff, Mey, Bard, Finny, Snake and Freckles all stood at the edge. In the centre stood Sebastian, wearing his Butler's outfit. His eyes burning red, a cold leer on his lips. The room felt warm, yet I could not help but shiver.  
"I want you all to know I do this willingly, I have courage here but not out there. With this contract that will change. I don't want you to worry I know what I'm doing"

I took a deep breath. I spoke with precision, calmly, as if reading from a book. Sebastian's eyes began to glow, he tilted his head, his face shifting to the demon form he held when he appeared in my bedroom.

"What is it you desire?" he said it a slithering voice.  
"I want people to bow to me. I want power. I to be feared, not just here but in the outside world too. Most of all, I want to have the blood of the man who killed my mother on my hands."The commands came without thinking, falling out of my mouth for the demon to lap up like a fine wine. It smirked and walked towards me.

"I want to know what you want out of this contract, you already know what I want" his voice crept through my ears, unwelcoming.

"I want..."

 _Think about it Ciel. Think hard, whatever you say now you can't take back._

I took a breaths, thinking. I had to be sure of what I wanted.

"I want to rain hell on those who humiliated me and stole my mother and father from me. I want my family to be grate again, all of my family, and I want to be better than him. I don't want to be like him, I want to be better" I stood my ground.  
"Let us seal the deal. Where do you want the seal?" he crept closer as I thought about it.

"My right eye. Why not fallow family tradition" I looked at him with authority. His smile was not a pleasant one. Anyone else would have nightmares.

He ran his hand on my face, a clawed thumb ran under my right eye. With my last look I glanced at the lone portrait of my ancestor that hung on the wall.

The pain was harsh and sudden. My head hurt. I felt the trickle of hot liquid down my right cheek, whilst fire burnt in my eye. My vision blurred, then a purple haze began to form in my vision, as his pentagram covered my right eye. He stepped back from his handiwork and bowed, like an artist finishing a painting, as he slowly turned into his human form again. I stared at him, the blood dripping from my face and down my clothes, a bitter iron taste in my mouth.  
"My name sir?" he asked me, in that soft voice again.  
"Sebastian. You will keep your name and you will answer me with 'My Lord' until I say otherwise." I stood tall, proud.  
He bowed low in deference.

"Yes my lord"

* * *

I was curled up on the floor where I fell, the cold marble pressed to my head. My breathing was slow, steadied. I could hear the staff around me worrying, Mey was dusting, finny watched birds out the window, the rest stood awkwardly by the doors. Sebastian stood over me, watching.  
"Are you suffering?" he questioned.  
"No, I'm just warm. Too warm." I grimaced, I didn't mention my stomach dying to heave it contents.  
"It will pass. How do you intend to hide the mark of our contract?" he asked me, pulling on his white gloves.  
"An eye patch. Got to keep the look" I chuckled darkly, pulling myself up from the floor. I looked at him, his smug smile was getting boring.  
"Why the butler attire?" I queried, feeling my body slowly returning to normal.  
"Well, this is what I shall present myself as. " he bowed to me "your omnipotent Butler. Now. It's time for some transformation of your own" I let him usher me upstairs, my body on autopilot, my mind racing. I could already feel the benefits of this deal.  
 _This is going to be interesting..._

Once in my room he stood looking around.

"I need to make a quick call or two" I looked over to him. Getting use to the purple vision my right eye now held.

"Of course, may I enquire as to whom you wish to call?" he stood holding my phone already.

"I need to call a girl called Grace. I have already been in contact they are helping me come out to the world as Ciel Phantomhive." I laid down on my bed. " Also send my dear old aunt a message to tell her what I am doing" Sebastian fallowed my orders with confidence. After a while Sebastian woke me from my sleep.

"My lord it is nearly 10.30 in the evening" his face looked slightly worried.

"I'm fine" I croaked as I sat up.

"Everything has been arranged my lord. Will you be attending school tomorrow my lord?" Sebastian stood posed.

"No, I will be extending my weekend by one day as to get everything ready and realised into the world who I am" I smiled.

"Very well my lord"

* * *

The weekend went fast. Sebastian and me spent barely any time in the manor in the day and spent a lot of time in my study in the evenings. As from the Friday Ciel Wilks no longer existed. By Saturday lunch time the media was in a flurry. You see Grace had leaked photos of me and her, as well as my other friends. And the news outlet I had been in contact had a onetime interview with me.

I was loving it.

The Earl of Phantomhive now had a face, and the media and social networks were loving it.

Monday morning came quick.

"Ready my lord?" snake asked me before I got out the car.

"Yes. I'll call if I'm not okay" I opened the car door.

"Ciel!" Lizzy's shouting could be heard miles away.

"Morning Lizzy" I waved at her, my rings firmly in place.  
" Welcome back" she ran up to me almost knocking me over "You did it!" her cheeks where happy.

"Lizzy, your gonna strangle him" Lilly laughed at her.

"Hey Lilly" I waved at her.

"Hello Earl Phantomhive" she giggled. I laughed with her.

"Let's go" Lizzy pulled me along with her, I turned and waved at a laughing Snake. Heads turned as I walked down the halls to class. I was wearing my school uniform as normal, although with the recent additions of my eye patch and family rings.

* * *

I entered my homeroom with Lizzy and Lilly laughing at my joke.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

"Ciel, just because you're an earl, doesn't mean you know everything" Lilly rolled her eyes at me. I strode to my seat at the back. I could hear the murmurs of my classmates around me. Eyes snapped back to the front as miss Grey walked in.

"Now then class I am sure you have all heard the news, however Ciel is still human and now you know his secret, address him with due respect, or else." she looked at me smiling." Lord Phantomhive, welcome back" I smiled back at her. And the day began.

The day dragged from class to class, the teachers getting used to calling me Phantomhive all but the cricket coach that was, it was a slow process but relief from having to perpetuate a life I hated. At the end of the day as I strode to my locker the hall was silent, it was pleasant to hold such an enraptured audience. As I opened I noticed Lilly stood nearby, putting her books away.

"Hello Lilly again" I tilted my head to one side, smiling coyly.  
"Hi Ciel" she replied smiling. Elizabeth walked by, happily smiling, giving us a little wave. I sighed, here I was finally doing what she had been pushing me to do all this time. And I had to agree with her, it was better.

 _It's like she sees right through me._  
"Hey Lilly, ready to go?" the voice of her boyfriend appeared over my shoulder.  
"Yes, but first I think you need to say sorry to someone." she said, signalling to me.  
"Ah yeah, sorry Phantomhive, I never knew" he said sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well no-one knew, so that's understandable. But if not me then who would have been the source of your attention instead? Some other unknowing kid? Another helpless individual?" I calmly spoke, casually taking my books out of my bag and putting them away.  
"I guess...but that's just life right?" he seemed confused, a little on edge.  
"Life? I guess. I suppose it'd also be 'just life' then if one day someone picked on you? Someone scarier? Who could simply make you...disappear." I stared at him, watching the effect of my words on his face.  
"M..m..maybe not 'life' then. Yeah. I, uh, I... I getcha. Thanks for explaining that Ciel." he mumbled, before walking away, gripping the arm of Lilly, whose smiling face winked back at me as they left. I calmly walked to the doors, ready to go home.  
"Wow, do we have royalty coming?!" A shocked Paula was looking at the horse and carriage that was sat outside the school, Snake was looking happy, while Sebastian stood holding the door.

"Nah, that's just for Ciel." Lizzy giggled at her friend. I liked her giggle, it reminded me of happier times.  
"Home, my young Lord?" he asked as I walked up to the carriage.  
"Yes. I'm tired of this place." I waved my hand at him.  
"The Manor snake!" I shouted up to him as I got in. I could hear the murmur of people talking behind me. Elisabeth's boyfriend was staring mouth open.  
"No way is that kid, the boss of my dad!" He said rather too loudly. I poked my head out the window, sneering.  
"Ah yes, Derrick. Wouldn't it be a shame if you're father suddenly found himself...without employment? And it was all your fault." I turned the sneer to a sickly sweet smile, before Sebastian closed the door, leapt aboard and we moved off for home.

 _All in all, a good day._

"A great start to the week" I laughed.

"My lord?" Sebastian looked at me concerned as I was having a laughing fit.

"Oh Sebastian" I leant back on the seat as I calmed down. "Just think, a Victorian earl in the modern times" I smiled at him.

"That is too been seen" Sebastian smiled all to sweetly at me.

"We shall see"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.**  
 **Flower1412**


	3. The same but not the same

**Here is the next chapter. this one was written by my fiancee, hence the writing style is different.**

* * *

 **The Morning: A Butler, Educated**

06.30 am: I awoke from bed, ready to prepare the house for young Ciel's awakening. Fully dressed I made my way down to the servants quarters, to rouse the staff, fully expecting them to still be asleep. Imagine my pleasant surprise to find them already waking, bleary eyed and stumbling to dress themselves.

 _Pathetic Mortals..._

"Well this is a pleasant surprise!" I happily exclaimed "I had not expected to find you all so eager and prepared for work."

"Well..." responded Barderoy "We're employed as staff, and it makes sense we do work like any normal folk would."

"And it'd upset the young master if we didn't do our job!" chimed in Finnian.

I nodded in response, impressed in the work ethic of this generation.

"Well I presume then you understand your duties for the day. Finnian, the greenhouses and orangery will need to be sorted. Snake, check over the motor pool, in case the young Lord wishes to travel today. Barderoy, you will not object to my making of the breakfast?"

"Yes Sebastian!"

"'Very well' says Oscar"

"Fine by me boss"

"Good. Now step to the lot of you!" And with that I strode off to the main kitchen. On the way there I passed Mey Rin and Rosie, both already dressed and heading towards the upstairs for their morning duties. Once at the kitchen I wasted no time in preparing breakfast: French Crepes with sugar and vanilla extract, served with grapefruit and a pot of English Breakfast (the only tea I could find in the cupboards).

* * *

07.30am: Carrying the tea tray I entered the young Lord's room. It was still dark, and on the king sized bed the young Lord was sleeping soundly...

 _Small lungs breathing shallow breaths, his little eyes closed...it would be so easy, to end him right now...just walk over, take one claw and-_

I smiled to myself and placed the tea down on the small bedside table, before walking across the room and drawing open the thick curtains, the first rays of morning light seeping into the bedroom and across the sleeping boy.

"Good Morning my Lord! Time to awake and prepare for today's-"

"What the FUCK Sebastian?!" He had drawn himself under the covers, holding a pillow over his head "What the fuck kinda time do you think this is?!"

"My Lord" I began, somewhat taken aback at this ungrateful behaviour "I have woken you at a completely normal time, half past seven is a-"

"SEVEN THIRTY?!" Wailed the ball of duvet on the bed "You woke me at SEVEN fucking THIRTY, on a SUNDAY?! Get OUT! Wake me up at a normal time, like Nine!"

 _Ungrateful little brat..._

* * *

8.30 am: Having re-prepared a fresh breakfast and teapot I returned to wake up the young brat. He was still sound asleep in his bed as I placed the freshly brewed tea on the table. Once again opening the hastily drawn curtains I let the now bright sunlight flood the room.

"Now, my young Lord, I insist you wake up"

"Ugggh. I don't get a choice in this do I?" Moaned the voice from in the bed.

"Not at all" I replied "Now if it pleases you I have prepared some Tea for your consumption" with this I gestured to the pot and filter on the table.

"The fuck is that?" came the grating response.

Such foul language...for someone so young...it's almost laughable.

"That, my Lord, is English breakfast tea. I would have preferred to serve _Mariage Frères Marco Polo_ however there was only this in the cupboards. With your permission I will rectify this as soon as possible."

"Why don't you just use teabags?" came the response.

 _Teabags?_

* * *

09.00 am: Once the nature of Teabags had been explained to me, in detail, I moved to choose an outfit for Ciel. Opening the wardrobe I picked a suitable outfit for a day in the city.

"I was thinking today a grey Sunday suit would suffice. It doesn't stand out much, which will suit my Lord's temperament this morning."

"A plain suit?" he queried "Why the fuck would I wear a plain suit?"

"Well," I turned to look at the impudent whelp "you wear one every other day, and a gentlemen hardly looks correct without a suit." His response to this was to stifle a yawn.

"You outdated old fool, I wear a normal suit in the week because it's my uniform, I don't _want_ to wear one that _drab_! Besides, I can dress myself, I'm not a precocious weakling like your last master."

 _That_ _remains to be seen._

"Very well my Lord." I made my way to the door, knowing full well when I was not not wanted. "Breakfast will be served at half past the hour."

 _This is going to be a very tedious contract indeed..._

* * *

9.45am: The young Lord eventually made his way downstairs to break his fast, slouching at the head of the table he looked blank eyed at me as I served.

"Sebastian, what is this?" he moaned, poking at his Crepe with a fork.

"It is French Crepe with fine Sugar and Vanilla extract my Lord, a continental breakfast for a day abroad."

"Abroad? I'm not going anywhere am I?"

 _Oh you_ _have_ _to be kidding..._

 _That's Sarcasm isn't it? The little..._

"My Lord, in this situation the word 'abroad' may be used to refer to travelling in general, as opposed to simply upon foreign soil." I decided that further adding how 'foreign' soil could by definition be anywhere which is not a usual place of visitation, would probably be poking the small, adolescent bear with my return broadside of sarcasm.

"Anyway, why don't you just serve cereal? Ya know, like I have on a school day?" He questioned further.

I was taken aback, I had seen boxes marked as 'cereal' in the cupboards but had presumed, like and gentleman, these were for the staff to consume, based on their cheap and massed produced nature.

"Surely my Lord would prefer breakfast more fitting of his stature in society? A good gentleman-"

"There are no 'gentlemen' anymore Sebastian" cut in the boy, wagging his fingers with the word ' Gentlemen',

"there are no Lords and Ladies, not in the way there were before, we got rid of all that crap with the rise of the modern world."

He looked at me indignantly, as if I was somehow at fault here.

"I know Hell isn't exactly well connected, but surely you keep tabs on what goes on down here?"

 _No. We just sit around and wait for some small brat to summon and insult us._

"Well my Lord, we do follow some things: Wars, genocides, riots, crime, those activities that befit our attention as demons. The nature of your technology or social construct is of no care to us. After all underneath all those appliances and devices you are still the same group of scared, hairless apes." I gave the boy a hard stare, but all he did was roll his eyes in response.

"Whatever, you're old. Just get me some co-co pops, okay?" he ordered, waving a dismissive hand at me.

"As you wish, my Lord"

Making my way to the kitchen, yet again regretting this ridiculous contract, I found Barderoy making toast for himself and young Finnian. They looked somewhat bemused as I placed the discarded breakfast in front of them.

"It seems a waste to throw away food such as this, would one of you care for it?" Barderoy, buttered toast now in his mouth, just shrugged dismissively, but Finnian's eyes had lit up and he eagerly wolfed the food down. Moments later an empty plate and a beaming Finnian were all that was left.

"Wow Sebastian! You're a brilliant cook, that was delicious!" grinned the boy.

"Well it's only natural, a Butler is expected to be capable of performing a great variety of tasks." I smiled in reply as I took the finished plate to the sink. "If I couldn't make a good breakfast, what kind of a butler would I be?" Turning back to face the pair I then queried

"So could either of you two explain 'co-co pops'? And further to that why Lord Phantomhive wishes for such a unsuitable meal to breakfast?"

 _Their laughter was somewhat insulting._

"Oh dear Mr Sebastian, I probably shoulda warned ya" chuckled Barderoy "The Young Master likes to keep things plain, it's a nightmare. There's me, trained to cook a wild variety of dishes, certificate from a 5 star chef's school, and all he wants is an omelette!"

Wait what...?

"You mean..." I began "You don't intend to roast dinner with a flame throwing device? Or bake a cake with explosives?"

His response was of both fury and horror.

"Why on earth would someone be so bloody stupid? Ruining good food with ridiculous weaponry! The art o' war and the art o' cooking should be kept very far apart indeed." He gestured at the state of the art ovens lining the one kitchen wall, grinning like a proud father "And when I've invested in these beauties how could I not use them?"

"I must admit" I replied cheerfully "It'll be quite pleasant to not be needed to cook every meal, although I expect you to cook as I ask you to. It will not suit such a household to have an erratic chef." He nodded in response, and finished organising the 'co-co pops', which I carried out to the breakfast table, attempting to hold a grimace at the attack on my senses that 'chocolate milk' created.

* * *

 **At Noon: A Butler, Surprised**

12.00pm: Around Noontime, after the young master had left the house to participate in a 'business meeting', dismissing the need to have me accompany him, I was taking my time to re-explore the renovated Phantomhive Manor and its modern contents. I must admit, I was thoroughly amused by some of the technologies humans have created. New ways to brutally kill one another, transformed into household implements and child's toys. In many ways though, it felt a little had been taken away from the time of the first Young Master. Everything was a little less stately, a little less loved, even by the standards of when I first worked under its roof (although it was relaxing to see the original decor preserved). I did wonder if this was just the changing times, after the events of my previous occupation I did remain somewhat detached from the world, although more than some mentioned that I may have become a little too attached. Observing this new era, and the state of the manor, I began to understand how they meant. I felt a pang of...longing, for the old ways.

 _What a highly emotional thought, how very unflattering...I'll be crying next._

Walking down through the servants quarters I was startled by the most obnoxious rumbling noise, almost a crashing. Immediately fearing the worst I sprinted down the long main corridor, following the continuous, anarchic sound as it grew louder. It was coming from the laundry room

'Damn and blast, I ask for one job!' I thought as I sped through the door...

...to be greeted by a tidy room and a strange, rumbling machine.

 _You've got to be kidding..._

"What on earth is this ruckus?" I grilled the somewhat stunned Mey Rin, sat next to the machine holding a novel, "And what is this contraption doing?"

"Well Mr Sebastian, it's called a washing machine...it...washes clothes." Came the response, with more than a hint of patronising...

 _How Impudent._

"Well, thank you for clearing that matter up. Although I am mildly surprised you have achieved this without untold carnage." I smiled, still stood in the doorway, she laughed.

"Unlike my grandmother and mother I managed to not be the clumsiest thing known to mankind. Although having lenses that don't warp my eyesight has probably helped!"

"Lenses?" I queried, as I could see no spectacles on her face.

"Yes, contact lenses! Like glasses but they just cover your eye. See?" She replied, sliding a strange, transparent, disk off her eye, pointing it at me on her finger then slotting it back in again. "They even come in different colours, so you can change your eye colour."

"How unusual...and yet extraordinarily useful. Although I am now curious, why doesn't our young Lord utilise one of these, rather than the eye patch?" I queried, knowing full well if anyone had a good insight into this new Ciel's mind, it would be Mey Rin.

"I dunno really, he's just a traditionalist ya see?"

 _My, my, apparently someone is quite the liar._

"Maybe. Well, seeing as you are in control of this situation, and Miss Rose has the cleaning under control, I shall leave you to your duties. There is still a house and gardens to double check before our young Lord's return."

Spinning on my heel I strode out towards the gardens, with the intention of double checking everything. This new generation of staff were good at their jobs, but they still were not at the true standard expected of a Phantomhive servant. This was, admittedly, to be expected.

 _They are, after all, only human._

Heading outside I spotted a batch of washing drying on lines behind the servants quarters. It was a little settling to recognise something so familiar in this new age of technological wonder. Standing at the top of the garden I observed Finnian moving statues from one area to another. Lifting them like they were sticks as opposed to pillars of stone. Evidently the strength gene had only increased with time, although unlike his predecessor this Finnian appeared to have the common sense not to simply toss the statues. He evidently cared for the gardens greatly too, as their magnificent layout and designs were almost flawless in their beauty, although not quite as perfect as my own handiwork it has to be said. But I was impressed nonetheless, and after a momentary scan of proceedings I returned indoors for my pre-afternoon checks. As I headed back inside I could have sworn I heard Barderoy calling for Mey Rin to deal with Tanaka...

 _You're hearing things fool, that man is long, LONG gone._

* * *

2.00pm: The manor checked and rechecked, and no sign of Tanaka, I settled in my office to prepare for this evening's meal. Even with the boy dining alone there was still a vast array of dishes to choose to cook tonight, or more specifically for Barderoy to cook. As it was Sunday a roast seemed most in order; indeed the one thing Barderoy had mentioned was that our Lord still very much enjoyed three course meals, something that cheered Barderoy to no end. In the end I went with the more traditional of main dishes, a fine British roast beef with roasted potatoes and fresh garden vegetables in gravy. Starters would be a pleasant Cream of Mushroom soup, dessert would be a simplistic treacle sponge pudding served with cold ice cream. Not too complicated a dish, certainly a valid test as to whether Barderoy was telling the truth about his capabilities.

However before that could be done, shopping was necessary to purchase the ingredients. Given more time I would have rather sent one of the menial servants to do the task, however with precisely two hours and thirty minutes before the cooking was to begin it was safer for me to personally handle the task.

Such a dogsbody role, its most ridiculously degrading...

 _After all, what kind of butler would I be if I could not handle a simple shopping task?_

* * *

 **In the Evening: A Butler, Lost**

5.00pm: Even before the young Lord had returned the lower floors already smelt of the swiftly cooking roast meal. Now it closed towards the time to dine the kitchen area was overwhelmed with the magnificent smells of a finely cooked meal, testimony to Barderoy's cooking skills. Through this cloud of rich smells I strode down the corridors, heading upstairs to oversee mealtime preparations. After his arrival the young Lord had immediately dismissed me, quoting a need for privacy.

Continuing to be a brat.

The dining room was sorting nicely the girl Rose, or 'Freckles' as she is continuously referred to, was adept at correct preparations even if a few things needed correction. She waited in the corner of the room as I checked over the table, and after a little while she spoke.

"Mr Sebastian. Could I ask a question?" Her voice was almost a whisper, as if she was scared of my very presence.

 _As she should be..._

"What is the matter Miss Rose?" I replied, turning to smile at her, something she almost recoiled at.

"Well I was just wondering... why choose the young master? There are so many people out there who'd deal with devils, but you came back to the same house." She genuinely seemed interested, although how much of that was fear I may suddenly eat her I'm not quite sure of.

"Well Miss Rose, the matter is quite simple. The souls of the family of Phantomhive are just that bit tastier than the souls of many normal humans. The fine mixture of justice, emotion and sin mixes to create a very special taste. Something very rare amongst your kind, and most certainly worth the effort." I smiled, without showing fangs. It would not do at all for the butler to be scaring the servants in such a way.

 _Although it is fun..._

* * *

6.00pm: I strode into the dining room at the exact striking of the hour, tray in hand carrying the first dish; cream of mushroom soup. Whilst traditionally it would be the job of the manservant to serve evening meal, the closest the Phantomhive household had was Snake, and guests of the more delicate nature are usually disinclined for pets to be allowed anywhere near their freshly cooked food, so it falls (again) to me as the Butler to serve dinner. I must admit I quite enjoyed it, something to do other than double check everyone else' job. More importantly it gave me time to observe the boy alone, without any nuisance disturbances.

The young Lord didn't speak much during the first course, evidently unlike that morning he was accepting of a more refined evening meal. As I cleared the bowl away from the table I opened conversation.

"I hope that was quite satisfactory my Lord?" He nodded, weakly smiling.

"It was indeed Sebastian, I look forward to the main course"

 _Suddenly so formal, reminds me of..._

"Oh dear my Lord." I exclaimed, taking his napkin and dabbing soup droplets from off his chin, smiling coyly and young Ciel's reddening face. "If you could not make a mess during meals you'll get on so much better in society."

"I am not a child Sebastian!" He fumed, snatching the napkin out of my hand "As I told you, I am capable of dealing with these things myself!"

"Why of course my Lord" I gave a short bow of deference "I would expect nothing less of the Earl of Phantomhive"

He satisfied himself by simply glowering at me until I left the room.

Returning with the full roast dinner my Lord appeared to perk up again, the rich smell of Barderoy's acceptable cooking wafting through the considerable dining hall. As I placed the meal in front of his awaiting Lordship I remembered doing the same thing, what felt like days ago, to an awfully similar Phantomhive. It seemed no matter the generation the Earl's ended up the same way, small boys dining alone in big houses. It was almost pitiful, although at least in the case of the original Ciel the loneliness suited him. With this new boy it seemed awkward, unsettled, like really he didn't want to be alone at all. As he tucked in I observed and considered this new master of mine, the contract to give him power and confidence, a social life that was not simply criminals and policemen, from talks with the staff it also sounded like he had 'friends'. A very different boy to the one I met one hundred and thirty one years ago, one glorious day of grand fortune and mild inconvenience.

 _And yet..._

My train of thought was interrupted by the young Lord's finishing of his meal, having apparently wolfed down the entire dinner with all the grace of a hound.

 _How fitting._

"How delicious Sebastian, my complements to Barderoy, that was quite satisfying!" He cheerful exclaimed "isn't it nice having a proper cook, as opposed to just a butler?"

I take it all back, this little brat is very similar to his ancestor.

"Why of course my Lord, I shall pass your remarks onto him." I smiled back, clearing away the dishes.

 _Or not._

* * *

7.30pm: As I returned from clearing desert, a cup of correctly brewed simple Earl Grey tea (although simply reading the name is a enough to resurface memories of the fool in white) in hand, my young who seemed to giggle at the name of the tea. My Young Lord again raised a question.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You understand this is a very different world you are now in? I don't require fine teas, suits and carriages for every situation, we now have cars and more easy living, showing off money is not as expected, I'm not just an Earl these days but also somewhat of a small 'celebrity'." He seemed serious, although I could've sworn I heard him mumble 'but I do enjoy the money' under his breath. I smiled, placing the second best tea set down on the table.

"I understand my Lord, however I do believe that with your title and position comes a great deal of tradition. And as a member of the aristocracy you are expected to lead by example. To this end a nobleman and gentleman must strive to be the best he can be; educated, respectful, knowledgeable, charitable and respectable. Without these qualities a man cuts a poor example." He looked a little baffled, but nodded anyway.

"Of course my Lord, a man in your employment must also consider ways of showing power, and in such a world as this the power of money is still fearsome within its own right. And extraordinarily useful when necessary." He continued to nod in agreement.

"I suppose that is true. The bigger question is, can you handle it Sebastian?"

"My Lord, I am a several thousand year old demon, I have seen societies rise and fall, worlds burn and gods die. I -"

"Yes, yes. And yet you didn't know what teabag was."

"With all due respect my Lord, that was not tea. That was a preposterous attempt to create a tea surrogate."

He laughed.

"I can't wait to see you with instant coffee!"

 _Instant... Coffee?_

* * *

8.00pm: Leaving me to return to his 'office' (otherwise known as the library) I had returned the used tea set downstairs, cleaning it by hand and returning it to its rightful cabinet, and now sat in the kitchen awaiting further instructions. It was already quiet downstairs, the staff, unneeded for the night, had taken their evening meal outside. The cleaning was being done with a machine, the laundry by other machines, the Lord was presently playing with a machine, the list was continuous. Despite this 'advanced' modern age, I couldn't help but feel that humans had lost something along the way. And at times during the day it certainly felt like butler's were one of those things. The household, lax by traditional standards, ran itself without my input and had done so for years before my arrival. This Ciel was competent enough to dress himself, and no longer required, or desired, my consistent attention.

Was this to be the true nature of my contract? The dog kept on a leash until needed to kill, left tame to wait on his Lordship in the evenings and scare away spoiled children. Pathetic. I could feel bile rise in my throat as I sat alone in the kitchen; this, it seemed, was the true cruelty of men.

* * *

 **At Midnight: A Butler, Relieved**

11.30pm: _As the clock struck towards the midnight hour, I sat myself down at my desk. My room, and it was the same room I always had, was lit by a simple candelabra and the flickering light made exquisite patterns on the wall. I don't really understand why, but this was awfully relaxing. Picking up a stack of paperwork I recalled the events of the evening, still unsure what to exactly make of them..._

* * *

08.45pm: The taps were running hot, and soapy bubbles were forming in the long, porcelain bathtub. I was in the master bathroom, preparing the water for the young Lord's evening cleansing, despite his disagreements. It seemed amusing to me how childlike he was at times, rather the opposite to his predecessors, yet cannot shake a strange familiarity with certain mannerisms... Nevertheless it became most infuriating to find my young Lord had not only ignored my running of the bath, but had also decided to hide himself away somewhere in the manor, intent on causing me hassle in order to get his own way. Luckily I found him, he had taken to an armchair in the west wing library and was reading contently.

I stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Good Evening my Lord."

"AAAH!" Yelped the pup. "What the fuck Sebastian?! Why the hell are you sneaking up on me like this?!"

"It is your bath my Lord" was my calm response, careful to not give him the appreciation of my annoyance.

"I told you, I'll shower when I want to, not take some nannied bath like a child when you dictate. I'm your master, not your kid."

 _Oh for heaven's sake, he's 15 and thinks he can rule the world._

"Regardless my Lord, the water is ready for you and it would be wasteful to let it go cold unused..."

 _This is to be a long night..._

* * *

09.15pm: After a considerable period of persuasion and cajoling, I eventually was able to get my young Lord to take his bath, although the eventual agreement was that he washed himself. It was thus with some amusement that not long after leaving him alone he called out for me. Rushing into the bathroom, trying not to look too amused, I entered to the boy submerged in the bath with barely terrified eyes appearing above the waterline.

 _So tiny and childlike..._

"Sebastian! Deal with it!" Shouted an apparently very afraid Lord, pointed wildly at a corner of the bathroom.

"Deal with what, my Lord?" I questioned, already guessing what was happening.

"Get...get that THING out of my bathroom. Destroy it!"

"The...spider, my Lord?" I tried not to laugh, the thought of something so small terrifying someone so 'dangerous'.

"Yes the spider you damn fool!"

"Yes my Lord." I smiled again, amused by his mixed emotion of anger and fear, his eyes moving between me and the small arachnid in the corner of the room. Walking across the bathroom I reached up and swiftly crushed the creature, disposing its body into a nearby bin.

"You know my Lord" I began, returning to the bathroom door "some would find it highly amusing that someone like you would be terrified of something so...pathetic.

"Yeah...well they just freak me out!"

 _And a demon apparently doesn't?_

"Very well my Lord, I shall be sure to keep my eyes open for any further arachnid presence in the building."

He looked a little calmer at this, sinking back into the bathtub before responding.

"Good! Now leave me be Sebastian, prepare a drink and some food for me to eat in bed."

I sighed, knowing full well that explaining why eating heavily prior to sleeping was a bad choice, would simply be ignored. So I simply agreed to head downstairs and make cheese on toast...

* * *

10.30pm: It was now completely dark outside, as I stepped into the young Lord's room to bid him goodnight. Pausing momentarily at the door I heard the noise of his personal computer, evidently 'early to bed, early to rise' never entered my Lord's vocabulary. I knocked gently once and opened the door. Immediately receiving a pillow being thrown at my face.

"Get. Out." His voice was cold, hard, almost familiar...

I backed out of the room, knowing full well when I'm not required. As much as the pleasures of the flesh amuse me, a gentleman's personal pleasures are not to be disturbed.

* * *

10.50pm: The room was silent, the computer having been evidently powered down. I knocked gently and entered again, noticing the pillow had been moved away from the door. The young Lord was in bed, not quite asleep but on his way there, his soft breathes coming slow as he drifted away. Walking across the room I closed his curtains for him, before moving round cleaning up the assorted mess he'd produced in the few hours he'd been in the room.

 _So now I'm a maidservant too..._

"Sebastian" I was mildly startled by the weak voice, I had presumed he was drifting off to sleep. "Sebastian, come here."

I approached him, as if he was an old man on his deathbed imparting final wisdoms.

 _That would at least get this contract over swiftly._

"Yes my Lord. What is the matter?"

"Sebastian, I meant to ask at dinner, how are you settling in?"

 _Curious... it's almost like he cares._

"Perfectly well my Lord, I'm simply happy to have a capable staff around to assist-"

"You're bored as shit with nothing to do right?"

 _Nail on the head._

"Rather, my Lord. Simply checking and rechecking staff tasks is...wearisome. However it is also my duty as a Phantomhive butler, to hold the house to a high standard, so I take pride in my work nevertheless."

He chuckled.

"Spoken like a true servant. Its fine to ask for jobs Sebastian, there are plenty to do. As from now you're officially the manager of the Funtom corporation, my chief representative. I expect you to be able to manage Funtom and work on the Queen's business whenever ordered, and still have the house in order. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, my Lord."

He smiled faintly at me, before turning over to lay on his side.

"Good, your boring face was making me yawn just wandering around the house, and it frees up more time for me to relax. Enjoy the paperwork, demon."

 _It would be so easy to kill him...no-one would punish me..._

"Will that be all my Lord?"

"Yes Sebastian...that will be all. Goodnight."

I walked over to the door, standing for a moment in the frame to watch his resting body.

"Goodnight, my young Lord."

* * *

12.00am: As the midnight hour struck I was still sat in my office dressed in shirtsleeves and trousers, jacket and shoes having been neatly put away. Despite my reaction to the young Lord's orders, having something to do other that languidly check the household chores would be quite refreshing. And more importantly something to do in the early hours of the morning. My pen (of the fountain variety naturally) scratched over the paper as I furiously went through company records and lists; I had pulled the old records from back to 1900 and was reviewing company policy, production and finances. It was impressive to see the business had grown so internationally, although I already knew that much having observed it with some amusement, but it was settling to see the management had been continuously strong. I noted some areas in need of attention, black market products and such that could be expanded or indeed begun, but overall there was little complication or problems. After a few hours of work I leaned back in the chair, a moment's relaxation amongst mountains of paperwork.

 _This. This is more like it._

As much as a butler's duties were to the house, I found myself happy to be thrust into the spotlight in such a way. Between this, the household chores and the entertaining dealings with the underworld, there seemed plenty now to keep me busy. After all, whilst humans had mechanised many things, crime and punishment was certainly not one of them. As I relaxed I heard a faint jingle enter the room, something pushing open the door.

 _Is that...?_

Looking over the desk I saw a small grey and black cat staring at me, a small bell hanging from its collar.

"Meow"

"Well hello there little one. Aren't you simply the sweetest?"

 _He's so adorable!_

Walking round and picking the cat up I noticed the collar tag had the Phantomhive crest on one side. Odd, considering the first Earl's great allergy to cats, that one would be owned by the young Lord. Flipping the tag around my smile broadened.

Inscribed on the cold metal was a singular word, something that added a little piece of happiness back into this lonely household.

 _Tanaka..._

A household staffed by mercenaries, a fifteen year old Lord as the Queen's Guard dog, management of a multinational corporation, dealings with the criminal underworld, a cat named after an old butler, all in a world of reapers, angels and demons. Only a madman would enjoy such a job... but I'm not a madman.

 _I'm simply one_ _hell_ _of a butler._

* * *

 **So there is was, hope you all enjoyed. thank you.**


	4. The other Earl

**Hi everyone. here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

The morning was hectic: Sebastian had me up early signing all the paper work I had been avoiding. There was always too much, another deal, another idea. School was out for the day, something about a burst water pipe, long weekend ahead. I sat bored in my office and watched Finny doing the garden work from my windows, Sebastian in turn watching me.

"Its uncanny how much you are like him," he mused.  
"I may look like him, and act like him, but don't forget I am very different from him. I am the new Ciel Phantomhive now. This is my manor. My staff. My world."

 _Liar_

I tilted my head slightly in annoyance and looked at his eyes, he smirked.  
"Yes, my lord" he said, leaving the room to go and prepare lunch. I leant back onto my desk, looking out the windows.

I sighed, today was boring, and I was a hormonal 15 year old with nothing to do. I tightened my laces on my knee-high converse. Today I was wearing cut off jeans, with a plain T-shirt and a military style jacket slung over my shoulder. I walked through to my room, and stood in front of my mirror, uncovering it. My eye patch stared back at me, as if looking into myself. I covered the mirror back up again, walking back to my study quickly. I halted in my room, wondering what on earth I was meant to do with myself. There was nothing from my best friend, no information from my informants, nothing even from the Queen... Abnormally quiet.  
"Sebastian!" I shouted, he was soon in my study.  
"I'm off out " I told him. As I stepped around my desk, a soft meow echoed in the silent room.  
"Good morning, Tanaka" I stroked his soft fur as he jumped up onto my chair. Sebastian stared.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"The first Lord Ciel did not have cats, he was allergic" Sebastian was staring creepily at Tanaka.  
"Yes, well I like his company and I'm not allergic" As I picked Tanaka up and set him on the floor, he proceeded wrap his tail around my leg. Tanaka meowed at me, I bent down and gave him a scratch under the chin. Sebastian chuckled.  
"Cats are so lovely" he was staring gooey eyed at my cat.  
"Tanaka is a killer cat" I stated. I looked at Sebastian, who's eyes were thoroughly glued.

"Please try not to do anything... unsavoury with him" I raised an eye brow at Sebastian.  
"I would not, and to think anything otherwise is pure rudeness my young lord. I presume you have manners" Sebastian looked at me straight on. I smiled and bowed sarcastically. Tanaka sat licking his paw.

* * *

Town was busy, people shopping, kids screaming. My shop was full of people, I looked through the window and saw Lizzy and her friends looking at some of the perfumes. I watched her as she delicately sprayed it onto her neck. I sighed.

 _Why her. Why not Lilly or Emily?_

I shook my head.  
"Who's in your sights now?" Blonde hair bounced next to me.  
"Good morning. How is he?" I ask the boy who had appeared beside me.  
"It's afternoon. and he's fine I guess. I don't know how he feels. I don't stay too long, intensive care freaks me out, plus my mother keeps crying," he looked down. I put my arm around his shoulders and bumped my head against his. His breath was slow...laboured.  
"If you cry it will only make her sadder," I told him gently.  
"I know but I can't help it," he leaned into me, sniffling. This was the only person I have ever connected with, my best friend. He knew me, and I knew him.

"Can I stay round please, I don't want to be home alone. Charlotte is staying at her friends and mother is staying with Lucca," he looked at me blue eyes, I smiled.  
"Yes. I think I'm well stocked up," I winked and let go, "popcorn, chocolate and energy drinks right?"

"You know my vices too well!" He laughed and jokingly punched my arm, his red family ring catching the sun.  
"Alois, your still my Smoochie Cuddlekins, " I teased.  
"And your still my Mooksiecuddlepoof " he gave me his sarcastic look.

"Just as charming as ever! Come on lets go get your stuff," I dragged him away from the store window and towards the car. Snake smiled at him from the driver's seat. No-one questioned me leaving, it's not like I'm actually employed there.  
"Where to, master? Says Wordsworth," as ever Snake spoke through snakes.  
"Trancy manor" I ordered, as Alois and I climbed into the back.  
"I want a Rolls!" Alois whined as he stroked the seats.  
"You want all my cars," I laughed, "it's not like you don't have the money."  
"Not a dent on the amount you have," he opened the window. I looked at him. How could he be so happy, with so much bad having happened to him?  
"What happened?" He tapped his right eye, the side of my lips twitched.  
"An accident, it's nothing." I looked at the front, snakes eyes met mine, he nodded. the silent command to keep quiet. I could tell Alois knew I was lying.

"I'll explain later, okay?" He nodded. "So I got a lovely new scar yesterday," I chirped. He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh Ciel, I wish you would be careful! The queen loves us so, her watch dog and spider" he lent his head on my shoulder.  
"I love you Ciel. You're my best friend, the only one who knows me truthfully," he whispered.  
"Don't say things like that, that's how rumours start," I shook my head, wincing at the thought of such rumours.

"But it's true!" He whispered into my face, the scent of alcohol noticeable on his breath.  
"How much have you drank Alois?" I asked him, concerned.

"It was one or two bottles of wine," he said shrugging.  
"And?" I pushed, stroking his hair.  
"4 shots of tequila mixed with vodka. We have all sorts at the manor," he sighed.  
"No wonder you wanted the day off work. come on let's get you sorted." I patted his head.

I felt sorry for him; the accident that took his father nearly took his life and just about did his brother's. Charlotte (Alois' sister) and their mother were at the house with friends. Alois' father was bringing the boys back from mine. One moment, a single catch of breathe, one small turning.. they didn't see the crash. Alois' dad's car flipped. A blue car, a rental it turned out, had rammed into their side. The car flipped. Alois' father died on impact, Luca suffered badly and was put in a lot of pain. Alois, thankfully, only sustained minor scratches; Lucca had tried to cover Alois as they rolled. The pain was so bad the hospital had put Lucca in a medical induced coma.

* * *

Soon the car pulled up at the Trancy manor and we hopped out, approaching the big wooden front doors.

"Hello?!" Alois shouted through his door.

"Good afternoon young master Alois, and the young lord Ciel" his maid Jenny was cleaning the foyer as we came in.

"Ah, somebody! I'm staying at Ciel's so I came to grab some stuff," Alois smiled before we both rushed off upstairs.

His room was large, not as large as mine. His colours were ivory and red, not striking, but pale and fair. He loved his house colour, almost as much as my dear friend Grell.

 _That reminds me, I haven't seen him around for a while..._

"How long shall I stay?" Alois asked placing a small suit case on his floor, before going to his closet.

"Best you stay the whole weekend and come to school with me on Monday" I told him as I laid back on his bed.

"Okay. So I'll need my uniform. Gimme a sec" he ran to the other side of his room and pulled a bell. We both still had the Victorian bell systems in our manors. It was easier to communicate with staff, without using ridiculous amounts of tech, although Alois only had 4 to my 6 members of staff.

No sooner had he rang the bell, when his butler Mr. Anderson was at the door, an oldish chap, in his late 60's.

"How may I help you sir?" He asked, smiling.

"I need a fresh uniform for my suitcase as I will be staying at Ciel's until Monday. Can you also let my mother know for me?" Alois explained as he packed his essentials.

"Yes sir." Mr. Anderson retrieved a clean uniform for Alois from his other wardrobe, carefully packing it into the suitcase as not to crease it.

"Anything else sir?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"My wash kit from the bathroom" Alois was still packing bits.

"Very good sir" Anderson left, returning a few minutes later with a small bag and helped Alois finish packing.

"How do the horses look today Anderson?" I asked, he smiled back at me.

"They are looking strong my lord," he chuckled, me and Alois both smiled. Anderson did like his horse racing.

Anderson put Alois' cases into the back of the car and waved us both off.

"Aspirin sir? Emily says" snake was always prepared.

"Thank you" Alois took it.

"Can I sleep? Its gonna be a few hours," Alois stretched.

"Sure. I'll read." I pulled my book out of my bad, at the moment (almost ironically) I was engrossed in Lovecraft's _Necronomicon_.

* * *

After a couple of hours we arrived back at my manor.

"Wake up my sleeping beauty," I whispered in a creepy voice startling Alois awake.

"What the fuck!"

Emily was laid on him.

"Snake get your...snake off me!" He was all but screaming.

"Yes sir" snake said in his own voice, and hurriedly reached for Emily.

"No need," I laughed and picked her up. She wrapped herself around my left arm quite comfortably. Alois did not looked impressed.

"Come on Emily, let get you inside, while Alois and Snake get Alois' bag out the car" I spoke to Emily, her face staring up at me as if she was listening. I walked up to the steps to find Sebastian holding the doors open for us.

"Good evening my Lord," he smiled, I bent down and let Emily slither off to her...master.

 _That's debatable._

Snake came in with Alois' bags fallowed by Alois bringing his uniform. Sebastian couldn't see his face at first.

"Straight to my room?" he asked from behind his case.

"Yes" I nodded at Mey who was ready and waiting. No sooner was Alois' face reviled I had the satisfaction of watching Sebastian have a face spasm.

"My ...young...lord?" Sebastian asked me confusedly.

"Yes Sebastian?"

I was grinning.

"New butler?" Alois asked. I just kept smiling.

"This is Sebastian" I told Alois wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"And this is Earl Alois Edward Trancy" I told Sebastian. Alois gave a nervous smile, he never liked being put on the spot.

"Earl Trancy" Sebastian repeated, still looking confused.

"Wad up?" Alois answered back, regaining his composure. I could feel my eye twitch.

"Yes! Not 'wad up'. That's not even English" I almost screamed at him.

* * *

Alois sat next to me at the dinner table that evening.

"Dinner today consists of a starter tomato and herb soup with croutons, with a side of garlic ciabatta. The main course will be duck breast, wrapped in bacon topped with cheese with potato slices with cream fresh based sauce. Dessert will be meringue nests; with freshly whipped cream, handpicked strawberries and raspberries," Sebastian look rather proud of himself.  
"Wow, you eat like a king Ciel!" Alois was better now; a good long nap, a couple of aspirin and he was good to go.  
"I am a king," I boasted. He waved his fork at me.  
"King Ciel, of toys and sweets." he announced.  
"Don't forget the tea and cakes!" I joined in with him. If anyone could make me remember how to laugh it would be Alois.

Shortly afterwards Sebastian set down the bowls of soup and me and Alois began to eat.

"So, you missed school yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. You missed me getting my ass handed to me," I took small spoons of my soup.  
"I was ill, and what? Who? Is that how you got the..." he tapped at his right eye. I shook my head.  
"Alois, you're my best friend, my trusted partner. Just don't flip" I looked at him square on. He nodded.  
"I made a deal with a devil," I pointed at Sebastian.  
"Shut the front door! " Alois exclaimed.  
"The front door is already shut sir," Sebastian notified Alois, I shook my head.  
"Chill it's an expression! And cool, so can you, ya know, turn into an red thing with a tail?" Alois sucked on his spoon.  
"No, definitely not, but I do have wings" Sebastian smirked.  
"No shit," Alois sat agape. I just ate.

Alois ate, and ate, and ate. Even Sebastian was a little surprised by how much food that guy could put away.

 _And he's seen gluttony..._

"You full yet?" I asked him. Alois just smiled.  
"Dessert is served," Sebastian set down the plates of nests while Freckles gave us bowls.  
"Its looks so good," Alois' eyes sparkled.  
"Sure does," I agreed, and leaned over for a nest. It was like heaven. The cream was cold, yet melted at the same time. Kudos to Barderoy and Sebastian, of course I would never tell Sebastian that.

* * *

"Oh man I'm so full!" Alois was lounging on the floor of my first sitting room. I was propped up by the scatter cushions.  
"Well you ate five nests," I regarded him, my laptop propped up on my knees. Alois crawled over to look at the screen.  
"Do you still have your secret stash of-" Alois was about ask as May walked in.  
"Stash of?" she questioned.  
"Nothing!" We both sang sweetly. She nodded.  
"Good to hear, I have prepared the first guest room for you Alois." She left. I threw a cushion at Alois.  
"Cheers, you almost got me caught, she would hang me if she knew about the vids and such on here." He rolled his eyes.  
"Why you ask anyway?" I popped a lolly into my mouth. he shrugged.  
"Haven't got anything for a while." he sat up.  
"We're only 15, not like the world is ending, but I get where your coming from," I regarded him.

"Well you're 15, I'm still 14" Alois smiled at me.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I questioned him, he sat thoughtful for a moment.

"A party!" His eyes sparkled.

"I don't think-" I began before he put his hand on my mouth.

"I want it here" My eyes grew.

 _What. No!_

"Alois, I am not throwing a party here" I sat up a little.

"Come on! Everyone knows who you are, so let's make a statement," he got up and danced. I laughed, partially at the concept, but mostly at his shit dancing.

"I'll think about it" he huffed and sat back down. After a few short moments he spoke again.

"Want head?" I blew my lolly out and spluttered, he was in hysterics.

 _It was not funny_

"Your face!" Alois was holding his sides, "I can't breathe, oh god please!" I rolled my eyes at his awful humour.  
"Alois, you better stop laughing or I will smother you with a pillow," I warned him. He continued to laugh.  
"Your..face...is so red!" he laughed out.  
"So will yours when I punch you in the face," I got up and tackled him to the ground.  
"My lord are you okay?" Sebastian rushed into find both me and Alois on the floor in hysterics.  
"I will take that as a yes then." Sebastian looked at us from the doorway. I smiled and threw a cushion at Alois, he proceeded to throw it back at me.

I got up and realized to my horror what had happened to my lollypop...

* * *

 _Diary of Sebastian_

 _Today was mildly interesting. After a morning of work (albeit in the face of considerable complaint) the young Lord left to, well, do whatever it is he does outside of the manor._

 _(Slacking off.)_

 _Whilst away I actually enjoyed a pleasant afternoon; with much of the week's paperwork signed off and the staff actually doing their jobs, I took a well earn break. It turns out, for the sake of posterity, that there is a most marvellous shelter for cats only a few miles away._

 _Upon his return my young Lord introduced me to the newest Earl Trancy. This was...a revelation, as I had no idea the Trancys even existed (apparently a resurrected bloodline) but it was refreshing to see my young Lord so relaxed with non-staff humans. Dinner today was_ _a starter of tomato and herb soup with croutons, with a side of garlic ciabatta. The main course: duck breast, wrapped in bacon topped with cheese with potato slices with cream fresh based sauce. Dessert was meringue nests; with freshly whipped cream, handpicked strawberries and raspberries. After dinner my Lord appeared to relax with Earl Trancy in the master bedroom, yet again a reminder of the differences between old and new masters._

 _As a further note, my Lord referred to the cat Tanaka as a 'killer cat'. Both I and Tanaka have taken some offence at this monstrous accusation._

* * *

 **So there is was. hope you all liked. thank you.**


End file.
